User talk:98.160.104.228
__TOC__ Welcome! I have noticed your edit to the Way Big page, and now I'm welcoming you. This is the Ultimate Ben 10 Fan Fiction site, where you can make anything from aliens to series! Be sure to always follow these basic rules, and keep up-to-date on the Policies, Frequently Asked Questions, and Manual of Style. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. The above rules will help you be accepted here. Please or here. This will hide your IP address and give you a nickname instead of just a series of numbers, like 98.160.104.228. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. If you need any further help, go to the Plumbers' Academy forum to ask for help. -- Brianultimatedragon (Talk) 03:21, November 13, 2011 Note: This is an automated message given to users after their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in at the moment. Account Hello, and welcome to the wiki! I saw your userpage that says that your nickname is "Zac 10." The reason that it doesn't show up on your userpage is that you don't have an account. What you edit from is your computer's IP address, which is public, but can actually be used maliciously to trace your location (even though I haven't gotten any reports of that happening). If you , you can customize how the wiki looks and behaves for you. You can also customize your own icon and userpage header (which, for anonymous users, says only "Anonymous User"). I hope you consider creating an account, and good luck with your series! Roadster (Let's talk.) 17:11, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Noah 10 Edits Dude, why have you been adding Zac 10 stuff into Noah 10? If you want a crossover all you have to do is ask. --I'm Gonna Sing the Doom Song Now! 07:42, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Policy Violations Here, we have a Crossover Policy that goes something like this: :If you are doing a crossover with another show that's not another fan fiction one, series with characters from other shows, you cannot create pages for that other show's characters. This prevents the wiki from being cluttered with pages about characters having nothing to do with Ben 10, but only say that they appear in a certain series. I deleted Venom and Spider-Carnage. Please note that I will not block you from editing unless you continue to violate this rule. Roads ([[User talk:Roads|So Ferb, how many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?]]) 23:50, December 8, 2011 (UTC) PS. Merry Christmas!